Red Dreams
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: A bit different from my usual but. Draco dreams about a girl with red hair. He can't put a name to the face. When he finds out who she is what will his reaction be?


**Discalimer:** You know I'm not the JK Rowling that created Harry Potter so that means I din't write the story. I mean I wrote the story but I didn't invent the characters.

**Authors Notes:** Well, all I can say is I hope you aren't my english teacher, but if you are I strongly advise you not to read this tory. read the others but this one is different. All the rest of you I expect you to read and **review** it because that is what nice readeers and **reviewers** you all are! AM I right or am I right!

* * *

**Red Dreams**

**Chapter One**

**SpunkyVsSpankin'**

* * *

'_She ran up and kissed me like it was really normal. She hugged me and asked me never to let go. I wasn't going to let her go, she was my angel, my red-headed angel.' _Draco woke with a start, this had been happening a lot. Who was this girl? He recognised her but could never put a name to that beautiful face. School was starting again tomorrow, maybe he knew her from school.

"Son, are you ready?" Luscious Malfoy asked.

"Yes, Father" Draco replied, he hated having him as his father but he had already checked if he was adopted.

"Good, this is your final year and you are head boy am I correct?"

"Yes, Father"

"When this year is over you will be receiving the mark and you will spend the rest of your life on the dark side" stated Luscious.

"Yes, Father" Draco didn't want the Dark Mark, he didn't want to be led by someone or eve take someone over. He was a spy for the light side after Dumbledore had advised him that that would be the best way of protecting himself.

"Hurry up and get dressed then I will personally take you to Kings Cross station. I am sure you can manage to get to 'platform 9 and ¾'s'."

"Yes, Father"

Luscious walked a way leaving Draco to get dressed on his own. He walked over to the big walk-in wardrobe in his room and scanned over his clothes. HE settled for a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white shirt and a green 'quicksilver' tee. He hurriedly changed out of his pyjama pants and put on a fresh pair of emerald boxers, slipped on his jeans, put on his shirt and wore the green tee over the top. '_Very fashionable' _he thought to himself.

Draco poked his head out into the corridor and yelled for a house elf to come and collect his trunk. While he waltzed into his ensuite and lightly combed his hair. He no longer jelled it back he now let it loosely fall over his eyes. It had been one of the many changes he had made this summer.

The house elf had come by the time h e left his room. Briskly he walked down the stairs and through the living room and out the front door. He got into the muggle stretch limo, and drove away. Even though his father hated muggles, he knew that his son had to travel easily to the station. He had also broken his promise to his son. He hadn't come to the station at all.

"We need to find a compartment," said Pansy Parkinson to Draco. "I need to show you how much I have changed" Pansy tried to say seductively. Draco looked revolted but continued to follow Pansy down the corridor. Finally they found an empty compartment and Draco sat down. Pansy looked out the door and quickly shut it; she looked at Draco who was looking out the window.

"Draco, look over here." she called. Slowly Draco turned his head until he was staring at Pansy. She looked satisfied.

Quickly, she re- opened the door to make sure that no one was coming in and shut it with a slam. Slowly she bent down and picked up Draco's hands and forced him to undo her top button. Eventually there was only one middle button on her shirt that was done up and it was holding the whole shirt together. She gently placed Draco's hands back down on his lap and seductively undid her button; with in seconds her shirt was on the ground. Slowly she turned around and reached for her bra straps and with her back to Draco took her bra off. Draco covered his eyes, its not like he's never seen her naked before, so why was he doing this? Quickly he pulled his hands away from his eyes and to make sure that he was feeling normal he grabbed one of Pansy's rather large breasts and slowly began to massage it.

Pansy was too busy with Draco and her chest to realise that there had been a faint click at the door. Draco had managed to hear it and had stopped playing around and put a revolted look on his face and lowered his hands from Pansy's chest. Because Pansy and shoved Draco's head in between each breast he couldn't see, which was good because he was quite content sitting there having Pansy kiss him and rather roughly grope at his balls.

"Well look at what we have here!" Draco heard a girl say. He recognized that voice but who was it?

"Ooh, can I join in?" sarcastically questioned the voice again.

"Yeah! It would be much better with three!" exclaimed Pansy.

"I think I will pass. Maybe another day!" answered the voice. And before Draco had managed to get his head away from Pansy, the door slammed.

"Ugh, Draco don't finish! Make more love to me!" cried Pansy.

Didn't the stupid bitch get it? I don't want to make love to you I want to be with that girl that I see in my dreams.

Draco stood up and pushed Pansy off him. And she landed sprawled on the ground. He opened the door and didn't bother closing it. Pansy had obviously forgotten the fact that she wasn't wearing a top, so she got up and jogged to catch up with Draco.

"Pansy, go put a top on!" ordered Draco.

While Pansy walked off, he went and found an empty compartment and sat down. But was it really empty?

* * *

Authors Notes:

SO what did you think? I got this really weird feeling when I was writing the action part but alls fair in love and war or something like that. Please, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, and plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, review me!


End file.
